The Plot Thinnens
The Plot Thinnens is the eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Description Plot? What plot? Joey finally gets an episode to prove his worth... and fails miserably... Summary Yugi Muto and his friends are expressing regret about how they were so gullible to have Mokuba Kaiba get kidnapped again. Joey Wheeler then notices some trading cards on the ground, where a newly-voiced Tristan Taylor says those are his. Everyone gets shocked by Tristan's new voice, where he tries to persuade everyone he has always sounded like this. Soon, Joey is confronted by Mai Valentine again, who has orchestrated a duel with Joey facing against Rex Raptor. Joey drives Tristan away because of his unacceptable voice, and he leaves. Yugi goes to find Tristan, where he persuades him to go back to support Joey. Joey then uses his "Time Wizard" to turn Rex's "Red Eyes Black Dragon" into stone, winning him the Duel. At night, Mai's breasts are attacked by PaniK. The group soon meet Ryo Bakura, where they then discuss their favorite cards. Joey's is the "Flame Swordsman", Tristan's is the "Cyber Commander", Téa Gardner's is the "Magician of Faith", and Yugi's is the "Dark Magician". Bakura accidentally pulls out a card of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII, but then changes it to "Change of Heart". Suddenly, Bakura transforms into Yami Bakura and uses his Millennium Ring to seal everyone's souls into their favorite cards. Just as Yami Bakura was about to take the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi transforms into Yami Yugi and challenges the evil Bakura to a duel for the fate of the puzzle. Trivia *Téa says Joey'd be better off facing a "Dueling Monkey", which was the title of the 4Kids episode that this was based off of. *Tristan's voice also changed in the 4Kids version (but it never changed back). This was not because the VA died, as he still voice acts today. *Mai and Mokuba's lines at the end (stating that they don't want anything happening to their voices) are references to English dub of the second series anime's later seasons, where their voice actors did, in fact, change. Cultural references *The title of the episode is a pun on the phrase "The plot thickens", which was popularly used by Sherlock Holmes but has entered English lexicon for when a story or situation becomes more complicated, although it is sometimes used sarcastically. *The opening refers to the Children's Television Workshop, a group behind shows such as Sesame Street, which would announce the line after every episode. *The use of The Power of Love when Joey summons the Time Wizard is a reference to the movie ''Back to the Future''. *The music playing during Bakura's first appearance to all the main characters is Ave Satani from The Omen. *Joey's favorite card is Star Wars Kid. *Tristan's favorite card is the Man-At-Arms from He-Man. *Téa's favorite card is Sailor Moon. *Yugi's favorite card is the Black Mage from Final Fantasy (but judging by his fingers being in a gun shape, it may be from Nuklear Power's 8-Bit Theater). *Bakura's first card features Sephiroth, the main villain of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *The music that plays during the scene where the characters are talking about Tristan's voice dying is from the soundtrack of Bubba Ho-Tep. *Yami's line "Get your hands of my puzzle you limey fruit cake" is similar to the famous line "Get your stinking paw off me you damn dirty ape" that appeared in [[wikipedia:Planet of the Apes (1968 film)|the original Planet of the Apes film]]. * The last sentence of Yami's line in the "dedication" is a quote from Shakespeare's play Hamlet; specifically, Act V, Scene 2.